


Tears Dry On Their Own

by TOM_CAT



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: Amy Winehouse - Freeform, Dancing Naked, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Song: Will you Still Love me Tomorrow (Amy Winehouse), Song: tears dry on their own (amy winehouse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOM_CAT/pseuds/TOM_CAT
Summary: Set sometime in Season 5.A soft moment between Walt and Jesse to the songs of Amy Winehouse.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tears Dry On Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> If I could ascribe one album to Jesse Pinkman It would be Back to Black by Amy Winehouse.  
> Go ahead and try to find a better one! ;)
> 
> Was listening to Amy today and got inspired to write this quick one.  
> "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?" Came on my Spotify right after "Tears Dry" so I went with it.  
> Go listen and enjoy your night.

Jesse had cut off communication with Walt weeks ago, but still couldn't let go.

He had just stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and turns up the volume. He's never been a singer but, Amy brings it out of him.

_I don't understand_  
_Why do I stress the man?_  
_When there's so many bigger things at hand_  
_We coulda never had it all_  
_We had to hit a wall_  
_So this is inevitable withdrawal_

_Even if I stopped wanting you_  
_A perspective pushes through_  
_I'll be some next man's other woman soon_  
_I cannot play myself again_  
_I should just be my own best friend_  
_Not fuck myself in the head with stupid men_

How did Amy know exactly how he felt?

Meanwhile, the front door was unlocked and Walt came in to hear the music from downstairs. 

"Jesse? It's me!" No response.

Walt sighed and started upstairs. 

Eventually, he could hear Jesse singing. He smiled slightly. Who knew the kid had _some_ good taste in music.

He peeked through the bedroom door to see Jesse stripping his towel and facing the window.

He didn't want Jesse to know about his presence yet. He was enthralled.

_So we are history_  
_Your shadow covers me_  
_The sky above ablaze_

He wasn't sure how Jesse would feel about seeing him. As far as he knew, Jesse hated him. But he wanted to mend their relationship. If only make some more money together.

Jesse wasn't a terrible singer. Or maybe Walt just saw how much Jesse was getting into it. Jesse was beautifully vulnerable. And it seemed like Jesse had at least one coping mechanism that wasn't drugs.

_He walks away_  
_The sun goes down_  
_He takes the day, but I'm grown_  
_And in your way_  
_My blue shade_  
_My tears dry on their own_

Jesse's eyes were closed as he danced naked. 

As the music abruptly ended, Walt knocked on the open door.

Jesse freaked out he turned around to see Walt looking at him. He quickly reached for a towel to cover himself.

The next song came on and Jesse lowered the volume.

They were both silently staring at each other. Neither of them knew what to say.

Walt stepped in and lowered his head as a show of non-aggression.

Jesse was still stunned.

"I, uh, wanted to come by to see if you were doing ok."

"Yeah...I'm ok."

"I didn't mean to walk in on you like this. I apologize."

Jesse really wasn't expecting to see him. He didn't want to. He wanted to move on, even though he was having trouble. 

Walt scanned Jesse up and down with his eyes. He was losing his words the more he took Jesse in.

"I was thinking about it, and I didn't like the way we left off."

Jesse was staring down at his feet.

Walt tried to lighten the mood. "I didn't know you were such a big Amy fan."

"She's my favorite, actually. I cried when she died." Jesse wrapped the towel around himself again. "Listen, it was _nice_ that you checked on me." Jesse said with some sarcasm. "But, I'm about to go out, so..."

"Oh, uh, right, ok." Walt snapped out of his own head.

Neither of them moved.

After a moment, Walt took the hint that he wasn't wanted or needed. He turned toward the door. 

After a moment, thankfully, he heard a "Wait" behind him. He turned around.

Jesse walked up towards him. His expression had softened.

_Tonight you're mine completely_

_You give your love so sweetly_

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

Jesse wrapped his arms around Walt's neck. 

Like that, they were back where they've always been.

Walt wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist and kissed him hard. 

They started to sway with the music.

Walt removed Jesse's towel and rubbed his back. Jesse melted.

Keeping his eyes down, Jesse parted from Walt and started to push down his jacket. Walt tried to meet Jesse's nose with his before planting another soft kiss on his lips.

Walt undid his belt as Jesse pulled at his shirt.

Soon all Walt had on were his undershorts. Jesse pulled him on the bed as they kissed.

Walt laid Jesse on his back to kiss his neck.

As He pulled up and gazed into the light of love in Jesse's eyes, Jesse placed a hand on his face and whispered to the music " _Will you still love me tomorrow?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments! It makes me a better writer!


End file.
